


Servitude

by created_clockwork



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Oral, Other, PWP, Possessiveness, Reader Insert, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Sex, it's just gross and indulgent, mild vampirism, split jaw headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/created_clockwork/pseuds/created_clockwork
Summary: Who are you to deny a god?





	Servitude

You’re aware that you’re _howling_ \- although you can barely hear yourself through the blood thundering in your ears.

Troy has you pinned up against the wall, gripping your hips hard enough to leave bruises. His tongue drags reverently between your legs, savouring the taste of you, chasing your arousal with agonising control. Even on his knees he exudes deific power, toying with you so perfectly, keeping you so finely balanced on the edge you want to scream. You do. 

Your hands tangle in his hair and you grind desperately against his mouth, wordlessly begging him to pick up the pace. You’re so close, he’s just being cruel now. A broken cry twists from your throat as that wicked, inhuman tongue pushes inside you and at the same time he pulls you forward, matching the rhythm of your shaking hands. If he wasn’t holding you up, you wouldn’t be standing.

You find your voice, though only just. You gasp malformed pleas and curses and you swear you can feel him smirking. He hits something perfect inside you, presses hard and drags firmly along you, against your clit with the slightest tease of sharp teeth, and you come apart. The tension in your body releases gloriously, flooding your muscles and leaving you trembling in its wake.

You’re so caught up riding your own high you barely gauge what’s happening around you. You’re dimly aware of his hands, pressure here and there, the brush of lips against your throat, and then…

You’re lying on your back on the dirt floor. Troy is looming over you, the smile on his face somehow both lazy and vicious. You blink, disoriented, vision still rosy and limbs still loose and useless from bliss. He traces a line down your body, lingering just a bit too long over your racing heart before drifting lower. His hand resumes position at your hip, your skin aching gently as he digs into the bruises he’s made on you.

“You didn’t think you were getting away with that, did you?”

You open your mouth to respond, but words are robbed from you, replaced by a drawn out whine as he leans in and grazes his teeth along your throat, his mouth still warm and wet from you. At the same time he jerks your hips up, pressing himself against you, his obvious arousal making your face burn.

Your chest aches as your pulse picks up, almost too spent to do this again. He can feel it, you can tell, he’s smiling against your throat and grinding teasingly against you. Noses along your neck and nudges your head back.

He fucks into you suddenly and abruptly, jerking you violently, making you gasp. He’s merciless, finding his rhythm immediately, your body so willing and pliant you take him easily. His mouth finds your pulse and he sucks possessive marks into you, sharp sharp teeth prickling against soft delicate skin.

It almost hurts - _almost_ , but you don’t want him to stop. Your every breath is drawn from your lungs as a sharp gasp and you cling to him as he fucks you hard against the floor. Troy braces himself and pulls you to arch under him, mouthing at your collar bone, and you _know_ what’s coming, you try to prepare yourself for it -

You hear the muted _pop_ , though it isn’t followed by the pain you’re anticipating. Instead, a series of nicks and grazes patterns up your throat, his too-long tongue chasing the blood he draws. He’s growling, the sound shaking you to your core in an intoxicating cocktail of fear and desire. Your pleasure is noted, his thrusts getting harder and deeper, teeth threatening to tear right through your skin.

He pulls back for a moment, slows and steadies himself, and past the grotesque caricature of his split jaw you can see the possessive adoration he’s holding you in. You’re too drained to mask your reaction: you cringe, as to the extent that you can with his iron grip keeping you so close to him.

He flips you over.

One hand tangles in your hair, pressing your face against the ground, and you can’t hold back a groan as he fucks you hard and deep and intense. His mechanical arm comes over your shoulder, easily trapping you beneath him, and you can feel him breathing hard and ragged against the back of your neck as he chases his pleasure in your body.

His jaw locks on your shoulder, though he doesn’t bite yet. You’re not sure you’d even notice if he did. Your mind is fogging again, your body tensing up with heady need. You’re trembling, trying to match his rhythm, though he’s not making it easy as he gets closer to climax. 

Everything happens at once. You feel his grip tighten in your hair, the animal cry from him as pleasure wracks his body, the sharp jolt as he bites down hard on your throat. You howl your overstimulation, desperate both to scramble away from the pain and to press as close to him as you physically can.

He holds you tight beneath him, bearing down on you. You feel his jaw shift, tearing easily through your skin, searching out a vein, or drawing in on the wounds he’s already made. It doesn’t matter. You feel dizzy. Giddy, almost.

It feels like hours before he pulls away from you. You’re slumped against the floor at this point, panting shallowly, the light-headedness bordering euphoria once again. You hear a faint _click_ as his jaw realigns, and he brushes a tender hand over the puncture marks on your shoulder. There’s something perversely soothing about the warmth of your own blood.

“Well done,” he murmurs, pressing a chaste kiss to the nape of your neck, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend. This is my first smut please be gentle


End file.
